Fall in Love with Me
by xxLhia
Summary: Someone from the third year is probably one of the most hated in socializations. But, will someone love Cathreen, who could make people have a taste of humiliation?


"Slim, small, short!" a student described. "Always fails Literature!" another added.

The class laughed hard at their descriptions. The subject before break was study period, thus Mrs. Henson was in charge of 3-B.

A loud tap on the table resounded.

"Class, keep it down please!" Mrs. Henson, the great grand daughter of the founder of Concord Prestige Academy was in Tuesday's teacher uniform, greyish in color, with a red ribbon to match. She was said to have an issue with his younger brother about who will succeed the school. It seems that favoritism ruled and thus Mr. Andrews is now the school's head. That may be the reason why they keep on ignoring each other when they meet by accident, like a total stranger.

The noisy laughter turned into murmurs, then silence. "Thank you. You may continue or else I would be proceeding with my plan if you will start to make rubbish noise." warning the class as she browsed the page she left.

A football jock raised his hand. "I heard she never even had a boyfriend"

"Cathreen!" the _it _hurriedly answered.

Loud laughter reigned once again in the classroom but they remembered the teacher's warning so the noise started to lessen. "Let's continue-"

"The most hated girl in the room!" a voice stood out on one of the corners of the room. A simple and petite girl but hold a strong reputation. Cathreen. She looked like pissed about the game.

Silence broke when the _it_ said her answer.

"A-Andrea"

Silence again filled. This time, the teacher closed her book and was like preparing for something.

"Am I wrong? Maybe you could give me another cl-"

"No" Kathreen blurted with her folded arms. "You're correct" putting her hair at her back

"The reason they shut their mouth is because you got it and it was veery splendid. I don't even know why are they shocked like and idiot who saw a ghost."

Andrea who was trying not to cry couldn't resist that big drops of tears came rushing on the corner of her eyes. Silence was very evident. Even a single step on the floor could be heard.

When no one bothered to confront Andrea, she walked out and slammed the door close.

After some fixing, the teacher stood.

"Ms. Blackwell, I am inviting you to have some tea at my office"

All heads followed Cathreen's movements as she stood gracefully just like looking forward for the said tea.

Murmurs where starting as she headed to the door. The teacher announced to have their early break but still they were looking at the girl. As she closed the door, she glanced back and smirked.

..

"You screwed again"

She was confused "Huh?"

"Huh Huh? You don't know? Let me reminisce it for you" Violet Aldridge said, Cathreen's best friend. She has natural curly blond hair extending about 5 inches below her shoulders. She is living in Kathreen's mansion as both her parents work under them.

"Thanks"

It was the end of the day. Cathreen wasn't able to attend classes after her call. Mrs. Henson was disappointed and looked tired of talking about her words. Even if she has the name Blackwell, the teacher reminded her that she could still call her parents. After having the 'tea', Mrs. Henson asked her to go but she couldn't return to the classroom until she apologized to Andrea. Instead, she went straight to the infirmary and slept.

"Nice joke" looking at her. "You have been called to office 7 times."

"It's only 4" she corrected. "You're doubling it"

"Okay, four times this past three months. Could you please, for a hundredth time, be careful with what you say? You made Jaimie, Sherry, Julie and now Andrea cry in front of the class."

"W-Wait, How come? I was just helping Christy guess the answer." She defensed.

"Yes, you helped her, but you said that she was the most hated"

Slowly, she shook her head."It was the truth"

"How could you be so cold, too open and bold?" she said to convince Cathreen

"Hiding won't change her. Besides-"

"Cathreen!" Violet tried to make her avoid an obstacle but it was late

She bumped someone causing her to move a step backward. She complained seconds after the impact."That's it! I'm convinced to buy contacts" she decided as she adjusted her glasses

"He-Hey!" the boy standing finally spoke. "I think some small dudes-"

"Hey punk!" she interrupted. "Not because I'm 5 flat you could insult me" she stood like a dog ready to bite. "Get away from me! Your uniform makes me sneeze."

This time, the punk was distracted with her. He warned her if she could stand against him.

Violet pulled her backwards and faced him. "For you information, she _is_ the heir of Blackwell Company, a very famous company of clothes worn by stars and presidents, Cathreen Blackwell" she bragged "If you could please, stay away from staining her name.

"Blackwell? _You?"_ he seemed to be very shocked. "Too short" he thought.

"I could hear your mind" Cathreen retorted.

"Mr. Evan's there already!"

She sighed. "Oh well."

The punk was ready to leave but Ms. Blackwell took her final blow

"If you need some money to wash those, I could give you some" and wore an angelic smile.  
The punk was very humiliated and felt that those around were giggling. He couldn't move a muscle. He was stiffed from the words of a person he only met minutes ago. It was hard for him to take a breath because the words seemed like a hard meal that was very hard to swallow.

"That makes him the 27th" Violet thought. She suddenly noticed a guy looking blankly at Cathreen. She estimated that he was a bit smaller than the punk. Even though, she thought that he had a cool aura.

"Excuse me?" he didn't hear. She cleared her throat and tried once more with a clearer voice

"Excuse me?"

He apologized after snapping out of his silence and went straight to the gate and probably went home. This left a mark on her and felt she had met someone who could change her life. His necktie was a bit loosed but it wasn't messy. His golden brown hair made his innocence stood out. Well, that could only be based on Violet but still, she could describe him in two words- an angel. But definitely not those kind of fallen angels you read today.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Some suitors or boyfriend?" Cathreen called out while entering the car.

She murmured. "You really want to live up on your reputation. If not only because of your family status that I became friends with you"

"Stop murmuring to yourself or you might attract bugs" quickly, she pointed on something near Violet's feet. "There's a dragonfly!"

Violet screamed.

..

Cathreen kept on laughing on the way home while observing the people outside.

"You commoners are too old-fashioned. You should have at least a good taste on what you wear" her mind spoke. "You! Since you're a bit thin and have quite long legs, you should be wearing short skirts or pants. Be thankful you're tall"

She sighed and continue to think. "cutting her sleeves would be good. Regarding skin tone, light va-"

"Excuse me miss, but could I interrupt you talking to your self?" her friend asked. There was no response on her except for a dense nod.

"Did you see the cool guy staring at you just a while ago?"

"If it's cool, then I have no interest with him. Well, I hate what you call _cool_ since they pretend to be strong to show off" saying with a sarcastic attitude

"And that's the reason your father gets tired of looking for your future fiances because you turn them down everytime even at the first meeting, Cathreen." she commented while lying down on the car seats. She seemed to be exhausted.

The vehicle turned left. She felt. "First impression never lasts. Didn't you know?"

Cathreen put some of her hair behind her right ear. "Like I said, I hate them" she sighed once more "Those boys father present dress up extravagantly to show how rich they are, how fluent they are. Why does it even matter to them?" she undone what she did with her hair. "Those stupid show-off etiquettes will later fade a-aaaa woah!" she exclaimed.

The car suddenly swayed and stopped at the moment.

She looked for her friend who fell on the seats. Cathreen tried to control her laughter but was not able to.

"ahahaha! You fell! How careless!" making fun of her but what all Violet did was moan. She tried to seat back and looked what happened. There was a sudden change in her energy.

"I'm very sorry Milady. I'll just confront the guy." Mr. Evans quickly left the car and talked to the stranger. She was surprised that he didn't ask about her.

"Cat-Cathreen!" Violet cried while swaying her shoulder from side to side. "Look! It's the guy I mentioned earlier. Didn't know he could ride a motorcycle." She pressed a button on the car door and the windows came down, stretching out half of her body, she suddenly felt an electrifying moment. "He's mine okay?" Violet declared. "Fine, fine."

Even though, they were staring at each other like a friend who saw one another after a long time. "Golden brown hair, wearing our school's uniform with a helmet and a motor, what a perfect commoner!" she thought. "Hey!" she called out.

The boy snapped. He apologized and sat on his motorcycle. It looks like that Mr. Evans said some last words and headed towards the car. "I'm sorry" he repeated and disappeared.


End file.
